


The Morning After

by cleanerlevi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Aftercare, Ben Solo - Freeform, Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, F/M, Force Choking, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Star Wars - Freeform, This is EXPLICIT, Threats, bondage using the force, does this count as voyeurism?, emo boy is mad, god forgive me, he is soft afterwards, hell yeah, he’s really sweet and not at all mean, idk her, im so sorry, kylo is lowkey hung, kylo is possessive, kylo ren has a secret soft spot, literally porn, porn with slight plot, shower, whos rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanerlevi/pseuds/cleanerlevi
Summary: Morning after sex is better than the night before, and Kylo Ren proves it the hard way.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

It was the early morning hours when you awoke, the gentle rocking of the Finalizer pulling you out of your dream haze. The arm draped over your right side, however, was very much not a dream. It was rather pale, albeit quite muscular, and you could make out veins rippling up it in the dim light.

Holy fuck. 

Memories of the night before flashed through your mind in quick succession. A Stormtrooper seeking you out, relieving you off your duty. The trooper leading you further into the ship than you’ve ever been, a key padded hatch door sliding open, stepping into the expanding black hallway within. Kylo Ren hiding behind one of the corners, his gloved fingers popping the locks on his mask—

Your thoughts careen into a screeching halt. Kylo Ren. The arm wrapped around you belonged to most definitely, as far as you can remember, Kylo Ren.

His breathing was even behind your back. His chest rose and fell to a stately tempo. It was then you realize that he was unclothed, nothing between your skins other than his sweat and grit. His abs, you could tell, were rather defined, the bumps of your vertebrae fitting between them as if fingers interlocking. If you weren’t already held in place so tightly, you imagine your body would freeze within the situation. He moves now, still asleep, pressing impossibly closer to your smaller body. His right hand curls under your head, enclosing you in an unbreakable grasp. You were, simply put, a teddy bear to him.

Your thoughts resume now. The way Kylo’s face looked after he removed the mask, punctuated by a scar, littered with perfectly placed freckles. His lips were full and pink, a softer feature against his harsh jaw. Oh, and the hair, the hair you were surprised over. How luxuriously soft it looked, how it framed his face so neatly, how it looked when his sweat matted the ends to his face above you. 

It was only hours after your last orgasm— two, your brain chides with memory— but your core had other ideas. Warmth pooled between your legs at the images flashing before your vision. The way Kylo’s lips felt against yours, his tongue invading your mouth with wanton need. The way the tip of his cock slid against your folds. The way he groaned when he hilted himself into you, your eyes rolling into your skull as he stretched you wider than conceivable. 

A new and risky thought crosses your path as you wiggle your right hand down to your cunt, realizing you are still naked as well. Your fingertips brush against your slick clit and you begin rubbing fine circles across the head. Your breath thickens, and in concourse with the exhale, so does his.

Without a word, Kylo’s right arm is moving, unlatching itself from your cheek and dipping south to meet your hand. You freeze in time with his movements. His rough fingertips scavenge between yours, seeking out your clit. He draws lazy circles, much slowly than you wanted, around your mound. “Kylo,” you squeak out, surprised and almost afraid that he was awake, that he had caught you in the act.

“What,” his voice is husky, drawn out of his chest slow and thick like honey, “did you think you were doing?” The purr is enough to send a shiver down your spine. Your skin soon erupts with goosebumps. Rough fingertips continue to attack your clit, and in response, your hips roll forward, working together to create a smooth rhythm.

“I couldn’t wait, Kylo, please—.” Your desperate plea is cut off as soon as it began as your body is turned, back flat to the bed. You watch with wide eyes as Kylo Ren mounts on top of you, his knees straddling your rib cage. It was impossibly fast, too smooth of a move for someone of his stature to make, but it doesn’t matter when you’re one with the force.

“Did I say you could speak?” The corners of his lips pull into a little smirk, his pink tongue poking out just enough to wet the skin. “Because last I recall,” the force pulls your wrists up, holding them tightly to the headboard, “I didn’t say so.” Hair frames his face, hanging down in a curtain. His irises, dark as they are, cut through the morning light, holding you their prisoner.

Your heart beats in your clit, blood flowing more so to your cheeks and now aching pussy. You purse your lips and nod, knowing better than to piss him off any further than he usually is. All you can do is watch as Kylo’s left hand moves up to your mouth, index and middle finger prying your jaw apart. “Suck.” He commands. Although his voice is soft, the vibrations are enough to rattle your body with burning desire.

His fingers are incredibly long. The pads press down on your tongue as you close your mouth around them, sweetly suckling the digits while they explore your mouth. Kylo hesitates for a moment while his eyes scan the length of your body. You can make out where they land during each moment, falling from your perky breasts down to your hips, swallowing you whole in his mind. “Do you want to... again?” He speaks lowly.

You give a small nod, not wanting to look too desperate. To Kylo, this was enough to push his own desire into visual perception, as he draws his bottom lip in between his teeth. His right hand presses next to your head, giving him balance as he shifts his hips. “Fuck,” he hisses too softly, almost inaudible to you. His length had brushed between your thighs, just enough to give him some pleasure. 

You steal a glance down and choke back a gasp. Kylo is hard, hard for you, you laying in his own bed naked, under his control, such a pretty slut for him... 

You lasso your thoughts back into control, and when you do you notice the wet circle now appearing in his underclothing. He’s this excited for you. 

“Keep your eyes on mine.” The statement is clean cut, slicing through the haze in the room. You swallow around his fingers and look up. His eyes are trained on their target, staring almost though you. “Do you want me to ruin you?” His lips turn up again, giving you a devious smile. “Ruin you on my cock, make you scream my name. I want everyone on his ship to hear you cry it out.” His chest expands and contracts heavily now as poison seeps into his voice. “Wouldn’t you like to be ravaged like that?”

You take the risk and moan around his fingers, the sound high pitched and needy. This seems to spark an interest with the man opposite you. He withdraws his digits and leans down to your ear, his hair tickling your cheek. “You really should hear your moans,” Kylo whispers. “You sound so fucking needy, are you that desperate to be fucked?” His teeth sink into your ear lobe and you cry out for him. 

Commander Ren’s breath is heavy between your bodies, clinging to your skin. The warmth it brings you is enough to be intoxicated from as it sends your mind tumbling. “You may speak now.” You can feel his lips crack into another smile against your cheek.

“Please, Kylo, please—.”

His hand moves immediately to grip your throat. “Commander,” he hisses, sending a new fire up your spine.

“Commander Ren,” you choke out, your breath caught under the grasp of his hand. It feels electrifying: not force choking, real choking. Kylo Ren’s hand is wrapped around your throat, and the pleasure is immersing. “Please fuck—,” your voice cracks. His fingers dig into the sides of your neck, sure to leave a mark for all to see.

“You want me to fuck you?” Kylo laments. His other hand, left you realize, is palming the mound of your breast. Fingertips pinch harshly at your right nipple and you gasp, the pain sending sparks to your vision. “Because, if you remember dear,” the asshole, he gets off on teasing. “You can barely take the heat.”

Anger boils briefly in the pit of your stomach, and you let it consume you. “Fuck you,” you spit against his hold, your voice soft from a lack of air. You can, could, have taken everything, every inch he’s given you, and you’re desperate to do it again. To have him filling you, the sound of skin against skin, Kylo Ren filling you with his cum.

The pain of the slap comes second to the sharp clap sound. Your head reels to your left, his left hand having struck your cheek. “You dare speak to your Commander like that?” His pupils are dilated completely as they stare down. “I could have you kicked off the ship. I could have you terminated, better yet, I could kill you right now and it wouldn’t even matter.”

Your heart slams in your chest. He’s kidding you and you both know it; he would never let something this amazing slip between his fingers. “You’ll miss my tight pussy too much, Commander Ren.” 

Time slowed. You processed the thought of what exactly just rolled off your tongue like instinct. Why did you want to challenge the most emotionally stunted man in the galaxy? Kylo sat up, his length full and hard under his shorts, eager for anything it could get. You watch while he pulls them down, your clit giving a needy throb when his full cock comes into your line of vision. 

A lump forms in your throat at the sight. Kylo purses his lips, his eyes trailing up to meet yours. “Is that the game you wish to play with me?” The looming threat is almost enough to stop your heart, your breath frozen, suspended in time between your two bodies. He’s not even touching you, yet he’s inside your mind, breaking down every barrier you’ve ever built up.

“Commander, I didn’t—,” His right hand resumes a position extended in front of his chest. The force creeps around your neck. It presses into your arteries just enough to suffocate out your thoughts.

“You didn’t?” Kylo sneers, his eyes still locked onto yours. “Didn’t what? You didn’t think? Didn’t believe that you would end up like this?” His feet edge towards you, knees dipping into the bed. You feel a slick of pre-cum smear across your thigh as his head brushes your skin, leaving tingles in its wake.

“Please—,” you choke against the force. Your hands are still clasped nearly to the headboard, making little headway against the invisible restraints.

“It’s too late for that.” Ren’s voice is so crisp in the air, each syllable searing your emotions. His hands move to your hips now, leaving the force around your throat. You briefly wonder how he did that, but the thought is shoved out of the way when his fingers grip bruises into your skin. He’s shifting them, preparing to enter you, to soon own you. 

Kylo’s silent as he pulls your body to meet his own, the prick, your knees knocking against his outer thighs. His eyes break from yours to focus on himself. His hand wraps around his shaft as his hips settle between yours. Teeth bite into his plump lower lip, his head sliding against your folds. You’re already gasping for air against the force, short of breath from such a simple touch. 

His tip presses against your cunt just so, and he actually makes eye contact with you. In one swift thrust, Kylo is pushing into you, stretching you around his cock, seating himself fully inside of you. He gives a smirk in response, visually savoring how your eyes rolled, how you gave such a pathetic cry for him.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he groans with a raspy voice. His breath labors in his ribcage and you can make out that he’s holding himself back. Kylo Ren is holding on to a thread of not ripping you into two. Your heart skips a beat, your slickness soaking into black bedsheets under you. “Wet, too,” he spits, an afterthought that rolls off his tongue without care.

His hips, freckles and all, start a slow pace. He’s fucking you raw, opening you up for his own needs. Your breath is shallower with each gulp for air as you attempt not to split at the seams from his pure girth.

“Commander.” You whimper, dragging his attention away from your pussy. “Oh,” realization dawns briefly on his features. The force retracts just enough to return blood blow to your brain. “You didn’t need to breath, did you?” Kylo teases, the juxtaposition stark against his dark tone. He pulls out to the tip, and watches with peaked sadism as he slams back into you fully, driving another broken moan from your throat.

He swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbling gently under his chin. “You’re such a little slut, you should really see yourself.” The statement brings a red shade rolling across your cheeks, the right still store from the earlier slap. Kylo’s hips continuously press into yours, each time further spreading you apart for him. “Restrained, held captive, being fucked open, all for me.” His voice is almost eager, if only his face showed as much emotion. “And the worst part is that you like it.”

The insult, if one could call it that, stings. It pales in comparison, however, to the overriding pleasure of his member inside of you, so hard and wanting. “See what you do to me? Such a whore.” You give a nod against his force choke, mewls spewing from your lips. 

You watch when Kylo’s brows furrow for a split second. “No, that won’t work,” he groans. Kylo is leaning down to you now, his fingers giving a small wave. You gasp fully, drinking in gulp after gulp of oxygen, almost unaware that his lips are closing around your neck. He finds the soft spot under your ear, sucking in harshly. “Fuck, what are you—.”

The Commander cuts you off again. “I want everyone to see my mark.” He groans huskily over your skin. “Want everyone on the ship to know you belong to me.”

“Sir—.”

“Would you,” he punctuates his words with thrusts, “shut your fucking mouth for once?” The new air is stolen from your lungs. His cock hits your sweet spot, and it takes every ounce of power you have not to scream out. “As your superior, you only speak to me when asked to report. Understand?” Evil fills his voice, his soul existing now only to destroy yours.

Dark hair sticks to his cheeks, similar to the night before, your heart fluttering at the mental image. Pleasure fills your stomach, pulling your gut into a vice grip of your orgasm on the horizon. Your clit aches, Kylo senses this, one of his hands moving to pay it due attention. “You will not cum until I approve such.” The words resonate in your skull, being immediately promoted to the most important order in the galaxy. 

The pad of his thumb finds your clit, pressing into it, swiping in quick succession circles around its head. Your hips buck into his, desperate, aching for a release. Each movement into you becomes more and more overwhelming, his cock making you quiver around every inch. 

Again, he hits that spot so deep in your core, pleasure exploding in each of your nerve endings. 

“Fuck, fuck,” his words are rolling mindlessly out of him. “I’m gonna fill you up, fill you with my cum,” he affirms, somehow foreseeing the near future. 

His attack on your clit speeds up yet, each pump between your legs gaining fierce velocity. Your jaw hangs open, unable to stop every lustful moan that falls from it. The sound of your combined moaning mixes with skin against skin, filling the room with a truly sinful chorus. 

“You want to cum?” Kylo asks, his voice full-bodied and deep. It comes across more so as a statement, knowing his own peak is nearing closer with every move he makes. 

“Yes, yes, please, fuck,” you cry between his hits. 

“Beg.”

“Ky—.”

“Beg me.”

“Please, fuck, please Commander Ren, may I please cum,” you wail for him, your cunt pulsing with need under his will.

“Scream my name,” Ren replies. Sweat sheens his skin, his muscles rippling across his arms and down to his abs.

“Kylo!” You yell out his name, the spring in your gut vibrating from the pressure.

“Louder!” He demands, his voice so fucking raw, so primal, all for you.

The spring snaps and your orgasm washes over you. “Kylo!” You scream vehemently as your vision blacks out, lightning flashing in your veins. Burning white heat consumes your body. Every wave is more intense than the last, causing your pussy to tighten considerably around his cock. “Fuck, fuck, Kylo,” you’re still screaming out for him as your arched spine reaches its crescendo, falling from the heavens in a moments notice.

Kylo cums soon after you do, warm seed spilling into you, filling you up the rest of the way around him. He groans your name, his chest heaving, body melting into yours. “Fuck,” he mewls, pulling out of you.

He sits up on the bed in front of you and stops to look you over. His eyes scan your spent body, raking from the finger shaped bruises and hickies on your neck to the marks on your hips. Everyone will know who he destroyed on his dick. Kylo’s lips purse in consideration while the force releases your hands from their prison. “Wait here,” he whispers, his entire ego softening, disappearing into thin air.

All you can do is nod and wait for him, trusting he’ll come back for you.


	2. part 2 — shower

Kylo stands and turns from the bed, disappearing into a black door within his quarters. You can barely make out the sound of his shower starting, the tell-tale rush of Finalizer shower pressure. Your body wills you to try to go back to sleep, having spent any deposit of energy it made earlier.

Kylo emerges a moment later, his hair having been brushed out of his face. “Come,” he whispers while he bends over the bed, scooping you up in his arms.

His embrace feels heavenly, like you could die folded between his elbows and it wouldn’t make a difference in the galaxy. Your head lulls over, cheek pressing to his chest. You would giggle if you could, your thoughts cracking a joke about there actually being a heart in there.

“What’s so funny?” Kylo asks without looking, seemingly having read your mind. He soon dismisses the notion, however, as he steps through the bathroom threshold.

“You have to stand up, now.” His words are so soft. He’s afraid of breaking you any further. You dip with him as he sets you down into the warm spray of the shower, your legs giving out under you. 

“Woah,” he offers a chuckle, his arms swooping to catch you. “I’ve got you.” He joins you in the mist, pressing your back to him to keep you steady. You’re wrapped in a glowing aurora, your heart spreading wings within your chest, butterflies being let out of their cage.

Kylo Ren fucked you, fucked you open on him, made sure the entire ship heard you crying for him, and how he’s baring himself emotionally, showing the sweet niche he keeps hidden. His fingers brush the wet hair from your face, slowly tangling into each knot.

You reach up to try to save yourself from a further mess and he swats your hand away. “I said I’ve got you, don’t you trust me?” You give a meek nod, your hand falling back to your side.

“Here,” he says, grabbing a bottle of shampoo. You catch a glimpse of it and pout, the shampoo in your quarters isn’t of that quality. He’s treating you by offering you his, you decide, equalizing his selfishness that would definitely boil all the way down to a palmful of shampoo. 

A fat glob falls your hair, the smell light and fruity. Again, you would laugh if you could: Kylo uses pear scented shampoo. You moan for a completely different reason this time when his fingers delicately massage into your scalp. 

He draws circles into your hair, circles that you would later cherish, as the water encases you together to form one. 

“Rinse.” He helps to turn you around, to then lean your head into the water, to let everything wash away from you. You can tell through slitted eyelids that Kylo is staring at you, his own eyes glinting with something more than you first caught on to. Your heart tugs; it knows something foreign is invading his features, expressing their presence through cautious movements.

When your hair is done, Kylo offers a genuine smile. It’s small, but it’s still there, filling your body from the root to the crown with euphoria. “Only you.” He speaks, pulling you into his arms once again. You wonder what that means, but it doesn’t matter. He’s not letting you go any time soon. Only you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it! That’s all I have to say about it. Thanks for reading, feedback is still appreciated <3
> 
> This fic is dedicated in part to the Kylo discord sever. Otherwise, it wouldn’t exist. Maybe this will be the start of a wild ride :)


End file.
